


Unwritten Recipe

by predilection



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/predilection/pseuds/predilection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey and RJ make gingerbread.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwritten Recipe

**Author's Note:**

> This is fluffffffff~ 
> 
> A big thank you to muse_in_denial for the support and the beta. ♥

When Casey discovered RJ awake and in the kitchen at three in the morning, he knew something was up. RJ seemed tense and flustered, and when Casey called out to him, he started in shock, nearly jumping into the air.

He turned, relaxing when his eyes fell on Casey. "Oh, Casey, it's you," he said. "Sorry, you startled me. I didn't think anyone else was awake. What are you doing up at this hour?"

Casey approached the kitchen's island and leaned against it. "I could ask you the same thing," he pointed out.

RJ frowned down at the object of his apparent preoccupation, the contents of large stainless steel mixing bowl.

"What are you making?" Casey asked, pushing off the island to walk over and look over RJ's shoulder.

RJ gestured at what looked to Casey like dough in the bowl. "I was... attempting to bake gingerbread."

Casey was tempted to ask why RJ was attempting to make gingerbread in the middle of the night when he should be sleeping, but instead he plucked the wooden spoon out of the bowl and brought it up to his face and sniffed experimentally. 

The concoction certainly _smelled_ like gingerbread dough. He scooped some off the spoon with his ring finger and brought it to his mouth. He moved the dough around with his tongue. It _tasted_ like gingerbread, but it also tasted like... something else.

"RJ," he asked, eyebrow rising, "did you put soy sauce in this?"

RJ grimaced. "It's not working, is it?" he asked, though it was evident from the tone of his voice he already knew the answer.

Casey ruefully shook his head, licking his lips. "Not really, no."

RJ sighed. "The soy sauce was supposed to be the secret ingredient."

Casey laughed and put the spoon back in the bowl. "And why are you coming up with secret ingredients for gingerbread at three in the morning?"

"The alternative was four in the afternoon," RJ replied with a shrug and a smile. "And that, as you know, is the same time as the after school pizza rush."

There was a time when this sort of rather unconventional logic might have confused him but Casey had gotten used to it. It was just... how RJ's mind worked. Casey couldn't help but chuckle, "Of course." 

RJ grabbed the bowl and placed it next to the sink. Again, he frowned down at its contents. "I'm open to suggestions."

"Well," Casey said, "I do have my big sister's gingerbread recipe memorized."

RJ inclined his head in interest. "Does it have a secret ingredient?"

In his head, Casey quickly reviewed what his sister's recipe contained. As he retrieved another large mixing bowl from the top shelf of the cupboard, he figured out what the secret ingredient would be. Grinning, he handed RJ the bowl and replied, "Of course it does."

 

It wasn't until an hour later, when the first batch gingerbread cookies were in the oven and Casey was elbow deep in dishwater, that RJ eyed Casey curiously. 

"What's on your mind?" Casey asked, scrubbing molasses off of a measuring cup.

"I'm thinking about your sister's recipe," RJ admitted. 

"What about it?"

The timer dinged and RJ walked over to the oven to check on the cookies. As he donned a pair of oven mitts, he recited, "Ginger, nutmeg, cloves, cinnamon..." He pulled the first tray out of the oven and placed it onto the counter to cool, causing the kitchen to fill with the distinct sweet smell of gingerbread. "Those are all traditional ingredients. For the life of me, I can't figure out what the secret ingredient was."

Casey laughed. 

RJ's eyes had a suspicious glint to them as he wondered aloud, "Did you, by any chance, add something to the dough when I wasn't looking?"

Casey forced his most innocent expression onto his face knowing that RJ wouldn't buy it for a second. "Of course not," he replied. He could tell by the way RJ was looking at him that RJ did not, in fact, believe him and grinned inwardly as he gestured towards the tray of cookies with his chin and elbows. "Why don't you try one and try to figure it out?"

As he carefully picked up one of the warm cookies, RJ shot him a look that said, _I'm on to you_ , but when he took a bite, any scepticism he had about Casey's recipe seemed to disappear immediately. He closed his eyes in what looked to be pleasure as he savoured the taste. 

RJ finished the cookie, then grabbed two more and walked over to where Casey was almost finished with the dishes.

"This is quite possibly the best gingerbread I've ever tasted," RJ said at last, biting into one of the cookies and holding the other out to Casey. Because his hands were wet with soap and water in the sink, Casey leaned forward and grasped it with mouth. 

"Thank you," Casey said, though it came out sounding like "fraaank eww" around the mouthful of gingerbread he was chewing.

RJ laughed and waited until Casey was finished with the dishes and drying his hands on a towel before admitting, "I have no idea what the secret ingredient could be. Could you..." -- he gestured vaguely with his hands -- "...give me a hint?"

Casey smiled. "Okay," he agreed. "It's something present in this room at this very moment."

RJ looked to the cupboard and then in the direction of the fridge as if to remind Casey of the vast selection of possible edible ingredients in the room. "Could I get a more useful hint?"

Casey chuckled and tried to keep his grin from growing wider. "It's something within a foot of us."

RJ turned on his heel to look three hundred and sixty degrees around their position. Unable to discover anything he tasted in the gingerbread, he took a step closer to Casey in order to establish that the sink was, in fact, empty. Finally, he confessed, "I don't see anything."

"I do," Casey said, surprising RJ by closing the space between them and placing his palm on RJ's chest directly over his heart. "It's four letters long and rhymes with 'dove'." He couldn't bring himself to say it aloud. _The secret ingredient is love_ was just too cheesy, even for him, but he knew RJ would work it out. He looked RJ in the eye and waited for him to get it.

It took a moment, but then RJ's eyes lit up and he laughed. RJ said, "I should've known," and Casey finally unleashed the grin he had been holding back.

The sentiment might have been cheesy, but it also happened to be true.


End file.
